Dianne/Walking Dead
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = Recurring character | type = | race = Human | gender = Female | base of operations = The Kingdom, Virginia | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Well" | final appearance = | actor = Kerry Cahill | voice actor = }} Dianne is a fictional survivalist and a recurring minor character featured on the AMC television series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Kerry Cahill, she first appeared in the season seven episode, "The Well". Biography Dianne is a woman in her apparent thirties and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. Years after the initial outbreak, she was living in the U.S. state of Virginia and became a member of a community known as The Kingdom. Under the leadership of King Ezekiel, she became one of the soldiers in the community, along with Richard, Daniel, and Benjamin. Walking Dead: The Well As firepower was an uncommon resource, members of the Kingdom had to become proficient with melee weapons. Dianne began training herself in the use of a bow and arrow. She shot a female walker in the head, and then noted how the dress the walker was wearing was the same as one once worn by her sister. Walking Dead: New Best Friends was part of the scheduled delivery trip to meet the Saviors when they discovered a road block of shopping carts stretched across the road. They cleared the area, but this made them late to meet the Saviors. During this tense meeting, the Savior leader, Gavin, took note that they were short in their tribute. As punishment, he had his enforcer, Jared, shoot Benjamin. and the others took Benjamin to Carol Peletier's cottage in the hopes of saving him, but he died from his injuries moments later. and the group met back up with the Saviors the following day to compensate for the shortened shipment. During this meeting, Morgan Jones attacked and killed Richard, revealing that he had intentionally shortened their load and delayed them with the road block in order to incite war between the Kingdom and the Saviors. Walking Dead: Bury Me Here Notes & Trivia * * Dianne is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series. She has no counterpart in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. * At some point, Dianne had a sister who died at some point prior to the Kingdom's first meeting with the people of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Her sister's name and ultimate fate are unknown. Abilities * Archery Body count Walkers # Female walker with a dress - shot in the head with an arrow. Appearances # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters See also External Links References Category:Dianne